Unexpected Surprise
by Kuma Naru
Summary: Ori and Dwalin share intimacy and passion one beautiful night, but nothing seems to change after that. Until one very unexpected surprise comes along that pulls them close and brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Sooooo... first Dwalin -X- Ori story. Honest criticism is welcome and reviews are also... so please, do both.  
This can be movie verse or book verse, whichever you readers choose. I prefer movie, but that is just me ^ ^

Dont know if this is really rated correctly, but it does have smut... which I tried not to make it smut, it was supposed to be romantinc =_='  
I got really inspired by a picture above ((with the planet)) and by the song fireflies by owl city.

I do enjoy adding music to my stories and when I read stories, so if you do to try the song Fireflies by Owl City while reading this!  
For all who want to read it but dont like smut or anything of the sort, please feel free to skip that part ((devided by line brakes)). You wont be missing much so you can still enjoy the story!

I dont own the characters, only the plot! All characters mentioned and used belong to the fabulous J.R.R Tolkien! One of my favorite and most beloved writers, also my insperation to be a writer.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Ori slowly crawled out from between Dori and Nori, leaving his bedroll. The night blanketed them and the fire burned smoothly, crackling and spitting little sparks into the air. It shown against 12 sleeping faces, quietly snoring away. He carefully stepped over his companions, respecting there rest and quietly ventured off into the trees. The woods around him were dark, but he was not scared.

Ori stopped to stare and bask in the sudden magic that flitted all at once from the ground in front of him. All around him tiny glowing orbs danced around and lit up the darkness like tiny hanging lamps. They bobbed and weaved around his body, creating an enchanting feeling Ori had never felt before back home in the Ered Luin. Ori reached out a slow hand and brushed a passing firefly gently with the tip of his finger.

**"Oh!"**  
Ori pulled his hand back only inches as the little bug flinched away at the sudden contact, but continued to flutter and glow. Ori giggled at a firefly tickling his nose as it fluttered by, and in a circle Ori slowly spun, taking in mother natures nightlights. Sweetly Ori smiled and whispered goodbyes to the glowing bugs, tightening his arms around his journal pressing lovingly to his chest and continued through the trees.

Ori brushed aside part of a bush and poked his head through the leaves, smiling still as he looked to one side before looking ahead, his eyes catching the glow of something simply mystifying. Ori's face fell in awe and his big brown eyes got impossibly large staring at the biggest planet before him. He had never seen anything like it before, and slowly he stepped out from the bush to the calm waters edge to look up at it entranced. It was larger then everything Ori thought large before seeing it. It was larger then the mountains, larger then the ocean. It seemed even larger then the entire earth, taking up the entire night sky around him.

A perfectly round sphere, half hidden by the silhouetted tress beyond the lake. Colours of gray and white, and a small bit of blue made with the help from the background of soft blending navy blue, Gandalf gray and rusty red star speckled sky. A beautiful thick ring flowed around it ever moving or ever still; Ori did not know. Closely off to the sides, small planets hovered near it, as if drawn to its enchanting powers as Ori was. This was an indescribable beauty that couldnt be explained in any amount of words Ori could write. Ori sat down before the calm, still lake and gently opened his journal to a blank page, quietly starting his sketch of the unforgettable scenery, taking his time to bask in its breath taking beauty while he could.

Just as Ori was inking in the last detail, the bush he came through rustled and someone else stepped out from behind it. But Ori wasn't scared or surprised, he knew who it was. The heavy boots padded the ground softly and when they stopped at the little scribe's side, Ori looked up and smiled at Dwalin. The fierce Dwarf looked down at him, but he did not ware his usual stone-hard face, instead he was smiling just a bit. Dwalin said nothing and Ori didn't mind, they had become closer during their travels with the company, or at least Ori would like to believe. Ori stood with help of his hand pushing on the ground behind him and stood before Dwalin.

_**"I just finished it."**_  
Ori held his journal open for Dwalin to see the inked picture. It was amazingly done, only a true artist could have drawn it, but still Ori knew it did not come even the slightest bit close to the beauty of the real picture before him.

_**"Isnt it beautiful?"**_  
Ori wasn't referring to his drawing, but to the unworldly scene strung in the sky he turned his head towards and was now looking at again. Dwalin took in every detail of the picture little Ori drew and was amazed at the talent the Dwarf had. It was unlike any other, unique to Ori only and Dwalin liked that. Dwalin turned to look at the sky with Ori and even he was taken by the beauty of the scenery before them, but Ori was by far the most beautiful part of it all. The glow from the large, beautiful planet shown down on Ori, reflecting in his brown doe-eyes, its light illuminating Ori's entire body, making him look more immortal and more fair then the elves themselves.

_**"Your more beautiful."**_  
Ori smiled at hearing that, but was he mistaken? Ori turned back to Dwalin and found Dwalin looking back at him again, but Dwalin's eyes shown with something Ori never thought he'd see expressed from the war loving Dwarf – love.

Ori closed his journal slowly and pressed it against his chest, never letting his eyes leave the others. Dawlin never took his eyes away from Ori's either and reached out a slow hand, stroking Ori's soft cheek with a battle-callused thumb. But as rough as it was, it felt like nothing but smooth velvet across Ori's skin. Ori closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle caress.

He had not realized it, but he shifted closer to the bigger Dwarf and the bigger Dwarf moved closer as well. Their bodies were so close that Ori could confidently say he felt the beat of Dwalin's heart and it felt nice. They needed no words to express to one another what they were feeling, that they felt the same, and wanted the other; actions spoke louder then words. Dwalin leaned down and slowly brought his lips upon Ori's. He closed his eyes, only kissing Ori ever so softly, but causing Ori's stomach to flutter with butterflies. Ori kissed back with gentle lips, and opened his eyes slowly as he felt Dwalin pull back.

A light blush graced Ori's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, causing Dwalin to think him so much cuter and the feeling inside him to become stronger. Ori blinked slowly, a cute title to his head, and more of a small sweet smile then an innocent one playing on his lips. Dwalin took in the sight of Ori's face, the only beauty he ever took the time to notice and truly smiled back. Both wanted this and neither would turn away; it was a perfect, once in a life-time moment.

Dwalin leaned in and kissed Ori again, but kissed Ori with more passion and Ori kissed him back just the same, even placing a gentle hand to rest on Dwalin's chest ((while the other still held his journal)). Dwalin was the first to part again, but for good reason. He started unbuttoning his fur coat, never removing his eyes from Ori's as he worked and slipped it off his body. He left Ori to watch in curiosity for only a single moment to lay the coat, that would be their bed, behind him and then returned to his little scribe and placed a large, but gentle hand on Ori's hip.

Ori was happy Dwalin came back to him and stepped closer, gazing lovingly at the warrior's chest. Ori loved what he saw and gently traced light fingers over the many scars along the firm, stone-carved chest while Dwalin watched silently with his own hands running along Ori's sides. Ori leaned in, kissing one scar lightly, then another before he pulled away and looked up at Dwalin. He smiled, then leaned on his tipy-toes and kissed the lips he loved so much. Dwalin kissed back, slipping his arms around Ori's small frame and lifted Ori up with little effort. Ori wrapped his arms instinctively around Dwalin's neck and both continued to kiss.

Neither of them broke the kiss as Dwalin moved slowly to his laying coat and carefully knelt to his knees. He kissed Ori a moment longer before he broke away, both breathing heavy, smiling at each other though, and laid Ori down. Ori let go of his hold and gladly let Dwalin. It only took moments for Dwalin to crawl on top of Ori and kiss his lips again.

With the bright planet and the shimmering stars as their witnesses, Ori and Dwalin made passionate love.

* * *

It started with kisses and caresses over clothed body. Dwalin kissed from Ori's mouth, to his rosy cheek, to his almost beardless jaw, to the sensitive skin of his neck. Ori shuttered at the smooth lips leaving trails of kisses on his neck and the hands that crushed many foes, sliding down his sides to his hips and thighs, being as gentle as if they could never hurt a fly. Ori never thought the hard seldom emotion-showing warrior that was Dwalin, could ever be this soft, but Ori was more then happy he got to find out.

Ori ran his fingers through the hair on Dwalin's chest, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly as he let out cute breathy sounds at Dwalin's tongue lapped at skin before he lightly, but satisfyingly, nibbled it. Bringing his lips away and hands back along Ori's sides, Dwalin kissed Ori opened mouthed, in which Ori followed and did the same. For someone who had never done this sort before, Ori did amazingly well and learned quickly. Dwalin dove his tongue into Ori's open mouth and flicked Ori's tongue until Ori understood and flicked back. Their tongues touched tip-to-tip, the twirled and twisted, mixing saliva and tastes.

As their tongues played, Ori's arms found Dwalin's broad shoulders and Dwalin's hands worked on slipping Ori's cloak off. Once lying around them, Dwalin pulled his tongue back and easily willed Ori to work with him to take off his knitted cardigan and under tunic. Dwalin wanted full skin-on-skin contact and very much the same could be said for Ori. Lying down again, Dwalin went right for Ori's chest and took his time kissing and tasting the skin. Dwalin ran his hands up Ori's bare sides now, gently thumbing the places just beside Ori's navel.

Ori squeezed his eyes tight out of pleasure and let out the tiniest, cutest moan. His hands came up to wrap around the back of Dwalin's tattooed head, clinging to it almost for dear life as Dwalin expertly swirled his tongue arou7nd one of Ori's perked nipples while he rolled the other between two fingers. When Dwalin was finished paying them attention, he pulled away and kissed down Ori's stomach to the waist band of his trousers. Ori had time to breath, but it came in heavy, his heart still raced and he was still full of heat created by Dwalin's passion.

Dwalin undid the laces and wiggled Ori's trousers down his legs. Ori watched breathlessly and helped Dwalin remove his bottoms by lifting his hips. Dwalin cast them aside and immediately went straight to kissing and caressing the inside of Ori's thigh. It caused Ori to shiver and touch Dwalin's head, but soon Ori was back to rolling his head and moaning low and cutely. Dwalin held both Ori's thighs gently as he flicked the tip of Ori's erection. He flicked it, licked it, then kissed it a couple times before moving down Ori's length, slicking it wet with his tongue.

Both he and Ori were harder then either of them had experienced before, but it wasn't from lust for each other. It was out of pure love and truly wanted to become one with each other because both were very much in love with the other.

Dwalin never took it into his mouth; he simply played with it gently and then left it. Ori gave a small squee in protest and opened his eyes as far as he could to see Dwalin. Dwalin was sitting up and smiling down at Ori, working now on the laces to his own trousers. Dwalin wanted no more four play; he wanted to completely make love to Ori now, wanted to be more then just two Dwarves like they had been. He cast his trousers away and Ori smiled more, wrapping his arms around Dwalin's neck as the older Dwarf lay back atop him. They kissed for a moment as their bodies pressed against each other; moans from little Ori and throaty grunts from old Dwalin as their erections rubbed together.

When they parted they stared into each others eyes, Ori taking a few heated breaths in before whispering "I understand", and lifting one leg to wrap around Dwalin's hip. Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori, letting his hand go to and grip firmly the thigh of Ori's raised leg. Dwalin only needed to shift slightly and the head of his hard member was at Ori's entrance.

_**"This may hurt."**_  
Dwalin warned Ori quietly, considering Ori's feelings and not desiring to hurt his young lover. Ori only smiled encouragingly.

_**"That's ok"**_  
Dwalin need say no more and he didn't. He kissed Ori's lips and pushed himself slowly into the unprepared hole. Ori whimpered and tensed, digging his heel into Dwalin's lower back and his finger tips into Dwalin's shoulders. But Ori did not protest Dwalin to stop and Dwalin didn't until he was fully set up to his sack in Ori.

Dwalin kissed Ori and caressed Ori's side comfortingly until he felt Ori relax. He knew Ori adjusted to his large length and gently, slowly, pulled out to the tip, then pushed in the same way. He repeated that way a few times, which Ori tensed and squeezed his shoulders, but soon was letting out tiny moans with Dwalin's own grunts. They gazed into each others eyes loving and longingly, noses always touching. They panted and moaned together, hands roaming and touching always.

Dwalin picked up pace, but not to fast. It was a pace that both could live with and showed that this was not just a meaningless one-night stand. Their bodies rocked together and their voices mixed. Sweat dripped from Dwalin onto Ori as he huffed, continuing his thrusts into Ori's sweet heat. Ori wrapped his other leg around Dwalin, sucking his length in more, panting cutely, flushed pinker then a rose, and stroking his hands up and down Dwalin's chest; loving the feel of Dwalin's well built muscles.

When Ori was very close, the little scribe let out the cutest… squeaks Dwalin had never heard before. They were unusual but Dwalin got much more pleasure at hearing them, and picked up the pace of his thrusts just a bit to help Ori along faster. Ori shut his eyes tightly and gripped Dwalin's pectoral muscles, his body tensing suddenly. His head fell back with his mouth open, Dwalin's name rolling from his tongue louder then any sound made before, and arched up against Dwalin as he came.

Nothing but dazzling colours shot passed his eyes and the muscles of his hole tightly gripped Dwalin. It was hard to move in, but Dwalin thrust only a couple more times, and before Ori had come down from the greatest pleasure he ever felt, Dwalin reached his peak and blew his seeded load deep inside Ori. It was warm and Ori moaned quietly at the feeling, before being able to relax from this passionate moment. Dwalin panted heavily and gently laid his sweaty body on Ori's, wrapping his arms around the small Dwarf, as the smaller Dwarf did him and they lay in each others arms for a while.

* * *

They could have fallen asleep there in that spot, in each others arms, but both needed to get back to camp. After a bit of rest, holding each other and passionate kissing, Dwalin pulled himself out and up. He used his tunic to wipe Ori down while he still relaxed a bit and then used it to wipe himself down. Dwalin dressed first, save for his tunic and fur coat Ori lay on, then gently sat Ori up and helped him dress. Being sure Ori would be sore, even though Ori was already standing on his own, Dwalin picked his coat up, draped it over his arm and picked Ori up, holding him as if they had just been wed.

_**"I can walk"**_  
Ori lightly protested, but wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck.

_**"I don't mind"**_  
Dwalin's face went back to looking so hard, but Ori knew Dwalin loved him. Dwalin carried Ori back through the dense, dark forest while Ori got more rest against him. And when they stepped through the last set of trees and saw the flickering glow of the almost burnt out fire, Ori was preparing to get down. But Dwalin kept shocking him tonight and took him all the way back to his bedroll.

Dwalin crept past and over bodies, not stirring a single one until he got to the foot of Ori's bedroll. It was risky for Dwalin to do this when Nori and Dori slept so closely beside him, but Dwalin was sure to make no sound or movement that would wake them. He kneeled and laid Ori down; pulling the covers from under his little body and tucking them snug around him. Ori smiled more then ever and snuggled into the warm covers of his bedroll, but did not forget about the other. As Ori was thinking the same, Dwalin leaned forward and passionately kissed Ori one last time.

_**"Sleep; get all the rest you can."**_ Ori nodded and snuggled into his bedroll again. Dwalin got up and left to go back to his guard post, but Ori called to him quietly just as he got to the edge of the companies sleeping circle and turned to look.

Ori smiled cutely at him and whispered _**"I love you."**_  
Dwalin cracked a smile and that was all Ori needed as closure and dived his head into the covers, curling up comfortable as Dwalin left to keep watch.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter took a long time to get finished and a lot time to come out. I really aplogize, usually Im faster then this._

_Well I'm VERY unhappy with this chapter. I only really like the beginning and the ending. The middle part is crap! The entire time writing this I felt like scrapping it and when I finished, I really was thinking about doing so. But I've decided to keep it and post it up. I need a part like this and I cant come up with a better idea for a second chapter that isn't "smut" related =_=' Nor will I try to come up with a different one._

_I have also thought on this fics title - Unexpected Surprise. Well thats a really crappy title! All surprise are unexpected, if they werent they wouldnt be surprises! Im a terrible title giver, so please bare with it!_

_Thank you all who has favorited this story, reviewed and followed. Thought I feel this chapter wasnt well writen, I hope it is well enough for you all to enjoy!_

_Again, songs listned to while writing this and to listen to while reading if you so choose._  
_**Song:** Another Spring Time_  
_**By:** Roy Todd_

_**Note Extra:** Do Dwarves eat things like oatmeal for breakfast?! :$  
I really gotta change the desciprtion for this story too =_='_

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

* * *

Ori had never slept so well since leaving home, but Dwalin seemed to have worn him out more then he thought. It wasn't quite like the way Dwalin held him after they made love, but the covers of his bedroll were snug and comforting. Ori held a smile through the night and dreamt about Dwalin.

He woke early the next day, far earlier then he did other times and earlier then the other members in the company. One other then he was sure to be up through, but it wasn't Dwalin.

Ori had woken quietly. He was lying on his back, his hands folded together on his chest. Eyes opened slowly and lips in a smile; Ori felt unusually peaceful. Ori just lay there for a few moments looking up at a colourful sky, but he wasn't really seeing it; Dwalin was the first to come to Ori's mind at the opening of his eyes. Ori's smile grew and he looked over at Dori. He watched Dori quietly before looking to the other side of him where Nori lay. Ori felt happier then he ever had, even towards his brothers. He was glad they were together again as a family, he had missed it. Ori curled up on his side and closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep again, he couldn't. He enjoyed being close to his brothers for a few minutes longer.

Ori sat up and stretched well, giving a yawn at the same time. He wrapped his arms around his blanketed knees and smiled looking out at the other members of the company. But Ori's eyes picked Dwalin out of the sleeping bunch easy. It was only Dwalin's back and part of his head, but Ori enjoyed the sight anyways.

Ori stayed sitting up in bed and sketched in his journal till the sky got lighter and others started to wake up.

Nori woke first out of the two older Ri brothers. He sat up and stretched and yawned.

_**"Good morning."**_  
Ori greeted Nori with a smile.  
Nori smiled back.

_**"Mornin'"**_  
Nori ruffled Ori's hair and Ori gave a light giggle. Nori stretched a bit more before rising to his feet.

_**"Lets see if breakfast is cookin'"**_  
Nori ushered to Ori and walked off to where a fire was ((assuming)) still burning. Ori smiled wider then that and immediately jumped to his feet, his journal and bedroll in disarray to follow after Nori.

Breakfast sounded great, but even better eating it beside his brother. Ori wondered to if Dwalin would be up. Though hadn't seen any sign of movement from Dwalin's bedroll since he last looked.

Nori saved a place for Ori which Ori gladly plopped down into when he got there. There was a fire, but not breakfast and no Dwalin. It was disheartening a bit waking up to no breakfast; it meant they had to wait longer until the others woke up too, but Ori was alright with that. The others would be up in no time. Ori wished most though that Dwalin was already up, even better if they had been the ones up first before any others. They could have spent the time together, but just seeing Dwalin was good enough for Ori… for now that is.

Ori looked over at Nori who poked at the burning wood with a short stick. Ori was so happy to be with Dwalin and Ori knew they were together for sure. If they really weren't, they wouldn't have had such a romantic night. Ori wanted to tell the whole world, but he knew that for a while they had to keep it between them, especially with an older brother like Dori. Dori would blow it all out of proportion and make a bigger deal out of it then it really was. But then as Ori watched Nori, who continued to move the ashes around out of boredom, he felt liked perhaps he could tell Nori and Nori wouldn't act like Dori would. Nori might be happy for them and maybe even give them his blessing. But then again, Dwalin was head of the royal guards and Nori was never on good terms with the guards.

Ori turned away from looking at his brother. He didn't say anything as much as he wanted too and looked around the fire and then around the company sleeping circle. He wondered who was on guard.

Ori noticed the others were waking up now. He first saw Bombur stir. He was biggest and really couldn't be missed. Bombur didn't open his eyes and sit up, but Ori thought he heard a yawn from him. Ori couldn't help his quiet laughter as Bombur rolled from his bedroll, right on top of Bifur and Bofur. Groans came from both Dwarves, and if they hadn't been awake before, they sure were now. The two fussed and complained as they struggled to get Bombur off them.

Ori continued to look and now caught their one and only burglar sitting up and stretching. It made Ori smile more; Bilbo and he had made quite a strong friendship during this journey. Ori now noticed that Thorin too woke the same time Bilbo did and Thorin stopped at Bilbo's side, giving the Hobbit a smile and speaking words that Ori couldn't hear. Thorin received a smile back from Bilbo and some words also. Perhaps they had given each other a good morning.

Once Thorin woke, it seemed like the rest did too as if on Thorin's que. Oin woke, and now Ori knew who had been on last watch; Gloin hadn't woken up, wasn't even in his bedroll. Fili and Kili woke together; they always did everything together.

Balin woke much closer to when Thorin had and they both had greeted each other with smiles and a pat on the shoulder. Balin and Thorin came to sit around the fire together, and of course the others came at their own pace too.

Ori was staring at Dwalin's bedroll so intently that he wasn't sure he was even blinking. Dwalin was the Dwarf he was waiting for to wake and it was gonna be any minute now, any minute-

Ori snapped out of his zoned-state when someone suddenly dropped beside him. It made him jump a bit and look, but Ori should have known. It was only Dori. Ori smiled at his brother.

_**"Good morning Dori."**_

_**"Good morning Ori."**_  
Dori smiled back.

_**"How did you sleep?"**_

_**"Very well."**_  
Dori was happy to hear his little brother say that, he knew Ori hadn't been getting quite the right sleep since they left Ered Luin to go on this journey.

_**"Good"**_  
Ori only nodded his response this time. He went back to looking at Dwalin, but his face fell slightly and Ori looked around the company a little hastier then needed.

There was Bofur and Bombur, making breakfast. Oin, and now Gloin too. Of course Dori and Nori beside him. Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo. Bifur and - A large and most happy smile spread across Ori's face - Dwalin!

Ori must have missed Dwalin when he was wishing his brother a good morning. Ori was over joy at seeing Dwalin, but then Ori suddenly felt rather shy again. Ori's cheeks dawned a light pink and Ori felt the flutter of butterfly wings in his stomach. Dwalin was looking as handsome as he always did.

Dwalin looked up from where he sat and his eyes found Ori. Ori was looking right at him with a most adorable face. Dwalin hadn't forgotten nor would he, and the way Ori was staring, if there hadn't been others around, Dwalin would have gotten up and kissed him.

Dwalin gave Ori a smirk, but a smirk that was somewhat soft and showed the truth of his affection. It made Ori's heart flutter, his stomach to twist and a deeper blush to spread across his face. Ori couldn't help but shy away cutely.

Oh, Ori was being bashful and playfully shy. That smirk turned into a little bit of a playful one itself. Dwalin turned with it still playing on his lips.

Dori noticed Ori's sudden shyness and his brows furrowed in question. Ori was blushing and smiling unusually sweet. Dori scanned the rest of the company members, but everyone seemed to be preoccupied with their own things. Something, or someone, made Ori as bashful and shy as a maiden in love, and Dori didn't quite like that. Dori cocked an eyebrow further down and gave Ori a suspicious look out of the corner of his eyes, but said nothing.

Dwalin turned away at a good moment – just seconds before Dori looked up. Dori hadn't caught him looking, but if he had Dori might have known. That wouldn't do down well, not at all.

Food finished cooking and was dished out among the members of the company. Nori received a bowl and was told to pass it along to Dori, and he did. He hadn't reached around, instead handed it to Ori and asked him to pass it over to Dori. Ori gladly did while Nori received another bowl, which was meant for Ori.

Ori thanked Nori when he got it and immediately lifted a spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth; he was almost starved. But Ori stopped halfway to his mouth and picked his head up from leaning over the bowl on his lap. He looked over at Dwalin who had already begun to eat. Ori swallowed a bit, his tongue strived for the taste of food, and glanced over at Dori. Ori had a little bit of uncertainty on his face. But when he looked back over at Dwalin, his mind stopped thinking and his hear took control.

Love is never wrong.  
That's what his mother would say to him when he'd ask questions about the lovers in the fair-tale book she'd read to him at night.  
And mothers were always right.

Ori put the spoon back into his bowl and rose to his feet. He held a sweet smile the entire time he stepped out from between his brothers and walked around to where Dwalin sat.

Ori became a little shyer as he stood beside Dwalin. Dwalin looked over his shoulder immediately when Ori approached. Dwalin's mouth was full, so he raised an eyebrow in question. Ori's cheeks heated up and a soft pink blush spread. He looked down at the bowl held by both his hands; thinking of what he could possible say. It made the blush deepen, because Ori could not seem to at all. Ori hesitated, but then sat down beside Dwalin suddenly.

Dwalin watched the entire time and a smile spread when Ori plopped down beside him. Ori was his one, so how could he not be happy when Ori was around?

It took Ori a moment to get comfortable, but when he was Ori slowly turned to look at Dwalin. Dwalin was giving him a smile, one that Ori could see the love in. It made Ori smile back; putting all his love in it as well to show Dwalin he loved him too. Ori's eyes beamed bright and out came the giggles again. Not loud, but enough so that Dwalin could hear and enjoy them. And Dwalin did.

Ori tilted his head off to the side, turning his face away in such an adorable manner. His cheeks were pink like they had been before and his cute shyness returned. Dwalin couldn't help but give a playful look and smirk at Ori again either. When Ori got shy and bashful like that, Dwalin just couldn't help but find it attractive. The unusualness of it was also attractive to Dwalin, not even females of their kind ((Dwarves)) showed such a thing like that.

Dwalin didn't say anything, neither did Ori. They both just started back on their meal and together ate breakfast.

Dori noticed immediately when Ori stood up, but it was so sudden that he hadn't had a chance to grab Ori and ask what, in Mahal's name, he was doing. Dori found out shortly after though and he hadn't been pleased to see Ori approached Dwalin, and then sit at his side. Dori didn't at all understand it, but something fishy was at hand.

Nori also noticed and simply looked on, where Dori had called to their brother but Ori hadn't seemed to hear. Nori was rather surprised to see Ori stop at Dwalin's side and wondered also. But Nori raised an eyebrow in interest.

The two older Ri brothers hadn't been the only ones to notice Ori slip beside Dwalin and share those 'more-then-friendly' smiles. Bofur was eating at the other side of the fire and caught the two right away. He paused to watch and his eyes filled with suspicious gleam, but held a sort of knowing smile. Bofur kept to himself and continued to eat, but he would keep his eye on the two.

Balin was the only other company member who seemed to take notice. But he didn't need to think much on the way his brother and Ori looked at each other, nor did he have to be suspicious. Balin already knew what was between them and he was very much happy for them both. Balin knew Dwalin always felt he, as a warrior, would live out his days at Thorin's side and live out his nights alone. But that did not seem to be the case any more. Dwalin found his one, it was obvious, and Balin knew that his brother had always thought he would never cross his one. So few of their kind ever did. Dwalin accepted this sudden change very well and seemed very happy; Balin was might glad, his brother deserved something so rare and so special as this.

* * *

As the company walked on for the day, Ori and Dwalin walked quite close to each other, almost side-by-side. Ori hung back a bit however, not straying too far from his older brothers, and Dwalin took to walking ahead behind their king. But the two also stayed close to each other.

They would shoot looks at each other from time-to-time, smiling in a way that almost gave their secret relationship away further, but that was all they did. Dwalin did eye-up Ori's belongings also at times. He wanted to carry them for Ori like the normal Dwarven courting traditions went. But Dwalin made no move to, even though he did know he should be courting Ori properly. Ori did the same. Ori really was in love with Dwalin and he did believe Dwalin was his one also, so it was only natural that Ori felt the need to be close and the need to be physically connected. Ori wanted to walk ahead and latch onto Dwalin's arm as they traveled, but he also didn't make the move to.

Instead, they kept their feelings hidden as much as they could and kept all the physical contact for when they were alone. Neither Dwalin, nor Ori verbally agreed to it, but they both had the sense that perhaps it would be wise to keep their relationship to themselves for a while.

Bofur chatted merrily with members of the company as they traveled, even sung a joyful tone now and again. He really didn't seem to occupy with much else, however Bofur secretly glanced towards Ori and Dwalin who walked ahead. He was keeping his eyes on them, studying their movements and expressions when looking at each other. Watching them, it was becoming clearer to Bofur little-by-little what was between them.

Dori and Nori walked side-by-side a good length away from each other that still allowed them to speak clearly to one another. Ori was close too, but today walked ahead. Ori was acting strange today and Dori never failed to notice it involved Dwalin in some way. Even now as they traveled, Ori walked not far behind the Dwarf warrior.

It only made Dori more suspicious. Dori narrowed his eyes at Dwalin and tightened his grip on the straps of his backpack. Dwalin turned and was looking over his shoulder at Ori. The look on Dwain's face seemed more then just a friendly one to Dori's eyes. Dwalin had been looking and smiling at Ori the same way since breakfast.

_**"He's up to something. But he won't involve Ori in it!"**_  
Dori muttered to himself, but Nori heard and looked at the two ahead of them. Nori saw nothing wrong between them; Dori was over reacting like always.

Dori tightened his grip on the strap and prepared to march right toward the two. Dori rolled his eyes and reach out his hand stopping Dori before he could though.

_**"No need to be so concerned. It's nothing, probably Ori's curiosity getting the best of him. You remember how Ori stared at him when the quest first started, don't you?"**_

Dori glared a bit at Nori. Really who was he to talk? He was the one always doing shady business. Dori's glare lessened and he relaxed his pace. Then again, Nori was right. Ori was curious about almost everything and Ori had stared at Dwalin almost all the time at the beginning.

Dori turned his eyes from Nori to stare at Ori and Dwalin. Something in his gut though was telling him something was up between the two. Perhaps he'd just keep his eye on them for now, but if he noticed anymore strange things happening between them, Dori wasn't going to just watch then.

* * *

The days travel was smooth. Not much obstacles had been in the company's way and not much fighting had been done either. It was mostly good weather, cherry mood and enjoying each others companionship.

Night fell and the company set up camp for another night under the stars. Ori set his begs down and rolled out his bed beside his brothers, but didn't sit by them when supper was ready.

Ori sat down beside Dwalin and shuffled a little closer this time; almost arm-to-arm. Dwalin didn't seem to mind the closeness. Only the usual smiles and glances that occurred today past between them, then they went about doing different things to pass the time.

Ori hadn't looked at Dwalin, not even out of the corner of his eye. So Ori's hand seemed to move on its own beside him. It slowly moved towards Dwalin and lightly glided over his. It rested ever so gently atop Dwain's and Dwalin let it. Neither turned to look at the other, but a small smile spread across Ori's face.

Their hands were hidden mostly between their bodies, but one Dwarf could see the hands touching lightly and he smiled.

Bofur removed the end of his pipe from his mouth and slowly let the smoke drift out. His smile only widened. Ori's hand met Dwain's on purpose and now Bofur was absolutely sure.

Quietly and very lightly, Bofur nudged Bilbo who sat beside him. Bilbo looked at Bofur with a smile of his own and Bofur ushered towards Dwalin and Ori across the fire with a single nod of his head.

Bilbo's brows narrowed in confusion, but he looked at the two. Bofur leaned slightly over so Bilbo could hear and began whispering.

_**"See their hands touching?"**_

But Bilbo looked at Bofur, still in confusion.

_**"No I don't see."**_  
Bofur glanced at him for a second then shuffled over slightly. Bilbo shuffled over in the free space Bofur gave him.

_**"Right there, see?"  
**_Bofur pointed the end of his pipe directly between Ori and Dwalin. Bilbo still could not see though, but he tried.

Bilbo tilted his head and squinted to strain his eyes. Bilbo took a moment, depicting in his mind what were flames of the fire and what might be hands, and then he saw it.

It wasn't clear, but Bilbo saw what Bofur pointed out. Two hands, one resting lightly on top of the other.

Bilbo's face turned to a look of surprise and his eyes got a size larger. He straightened and turned to Bofur immediately.

Bofur only smiled and stuck the end of his pipe in his mouth, taking a long puff. He took his time blowing the smoke out, but eventually explained further Bilbo's shock.

Bilbo turned to watch Ori and Dwalin while he listened to Bofur's whisper.

_**"Since this morning both acted kind strange.** **The lad usually sits with his brothers, but this mornin' he moved to sit with Dwalin."**_  
Bofur took a moment to puff on his pipe again. The paused caused Bilbo to look at him, but Bilbo turned his eyes back and watched further while he waited for Bofur to speak again.

_**"When we were traveling they stayed closed together, so close they were almost walking side-by-side. Usually the young lad is always beside his older brothers."**_

Dwalin's hand suddenly twitched and then shifted slowly, almost unsure. Dwalin's palm was facing up and pressed against Ori's.

Ori dared to look over at Dwalin and Dwalin dared to look back. Ori's heart beat fast as their eyes connected and they held each others stare. But they both smiled as if they didnt care, and Ori gently slipped his fingers between Dwalin's, entwining their hands.

_**"They've been looking at each other like that all day. I suspected it was something like that, but now Im completely sure its true."**_  
Bilbo looked at Bofur with a questioning look.

_**"Completely sure about what?"**_  
Bofur looked at Bilbo and smiled more then ever.

_**"That they are coupling."**_  
_**"Coupling? you dont mean-"**_  
Bilbo asked with now a shocked expression.

Bofur ((smiling even greater if that was possible)) nodded, popping the end of his pipe between his lips once more. Bilbo was astounded, how had he not noticed it before if it was indeed really true?

Bilbo still holding the shock he felt, looked back over at Dwalin and Ori. He watched them carefully for a while, closely watching their movements and actions towards one another.

Paying close attention, Bilbo noticed now too the silent love that is between them. It made him smile and he found it to be adorable, but he couldnt help wondering if it would really work out between them.

_**"Do you think it would work?"**_  
Bilbo asked Bofur flat out, and Bofur took the pipe end out of his mouth and explained.

_**"Not many Dwarves love or marry, a Dwarf would need to find their one, but most Dwarves never do. If a Dwarf should however, they are immensely loyal to their one forever."**_  
Bilbo was rather amazed at more Dwarven facts he was learning ((in which he was enjoying highly)), but again could not help wondering.

_**"Are they each others... one?"**_  
Bofur nodded, looking at the other two.

_**"It would seem so."**_  
Bofur and Bilbo spent the rest of the evening talking and watching the other two. When it was time to tuck in, Bofur volunteered to take first watch which Thorin granted.

Bofur sat with his back to the bedrolls of his companions and enjoyed the warmth of the still burning fire at his front.

He only volunteered himself in hopes that Ori and Dwalin might be able to wander off to spend some time alone. Constantly being on the move and being around others gave a great challenge to first time lovers, but he perhaps, could help his friends out. Having time alone with your one was overly important ((before fully bonding)), after all Dwarves were fierce and romantic lovers ((believe it or not)).

* * *

Bilbo and Bofur had become two of Ori's best friends, so Ori couldnt have been happier to hear Bofur volunteer for first watch.  
Ori itched to be alone with Dwalin and the night was basicallythe only time they could on this journey. It wasnt easy to get the time with over protective brothers and others around.

Ori had followed after his brothers and layed on his bedroll but he was not going to fall asleep, he was going to take complete advantage of this happening and he hoped Dwalin would too.

Ori laid curled up on his side awake in his bedroll, but with eyes closed to forge sleep. Ori waited until everyone was snoring, though hoped Dwalin was still awake. He knew Dwalin's snore and he loved it just as much as Dwalin himself, but he could not hear it.

Ori got up and left his bedroll quietly when he was absolutely sure the others were fast asleep. He still watched his two older brothers though as he stepped over them and crept away.

Though Bofur was his friend, Ori approched him with nervousness. It was slow moving only and Ori found his heart thumping in his chest. He wasnt sure why though, Bofur was his friend and he was sure Bofur would be happy for him if he ever found out.

But with a hand nervously holding two fingers on his other hand ((in front of him)), Ori quietly stuttered out to Bofur.

_**"I-I cannot sleep. I can t-take over watch d-duity. Perhaps it will... make me tired enough to s-sleep."**_  
Ori didnt know Bofur knew and Bofur didnt make Ori any wiser. Bofur only smiled kindly at Ori.

_**"Im a lot more bushed then I thought lad. I'd appreciate it very much if ya would."**_  
Ori smiled back now, his nervs calming down. He thanked Mahal for such good luck tonight.

Bofur stood and stretched a bit. He forged a yawn and patted Ori on the shoulder as he passed by to go to his bedroll to 'sleep'.

_**"Thanks lad."**_  
_**"Your welcome."**_

Ori was pleased Bofur let him and sat down where his friend had been in front of the fire. Now all he had to do was wait, and he sure hoped Dwalin would show.

Ori made himself very comfortable and gave it some time. Ori smiled to himself when eventually he heard soft padding feet coming towards him; he was sure it was Dwalin.

A most beautiful red flower was suddenly held out in front of him and Ori smiled. He looked up as he took the flower gently and saw none other then his Dwarf looking back. Not perticularly smiling, but stull loved glowed in Dwalin's eyes as he looked at Ori.

Dwalin may have been a tough warrior, greatly looking the part, but Dwalin was also sweet and was romantic. Ori was the only one to ever find this out and know it.

Ori closed his eyes and smelled the flower with a smile. Dwalin took a seat and his rightful place beside Ori just as Ori opened his eyes. Dwalin sat close and Ori smiled at him.

_**"Its very beautiful, thank you."**_  
Ori didnt have to lean over far and placed a light, gental, but loving kiss to Dwalin's cheek. It made Dwalin smile and gently he slid his hand over Ori's thigh where he left it.

Not long after Ori had kissed Dwalin's cheek, did Dwalin lean in and kiss Ori's lips. Sweet and meaningful, it gave Ori butterflies and made him weak; if he had been standing, Ori was sure he would have collapsed.

Slowly they pulled away, giving small parting pecks. Ori stared up into Dwalin's eyes and Dwalin stared back. They did not say a word and they didnt need too. Ori's smile softened. He laid his head down on Dwalin's strong shoulder as he smelled the flower again. Dwalin rested his cheek against Ori's head and both watched the stars, making the most of this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well here is chapter Three!_**  
_  
Its another 'Love' scene. Again like the first, it will be divided by line breakers so for those who do not like that sort of thing, but still want to read this may skip over it!_

_Supposed to be romantic, not the kind of dirty smut we all enjoy xD_  
_And ya its kind of corny, but sometimes romantic things are extremely corny!_

_This love scene may not be as good as the first, but I hope it is good enough for all of you to enjoy!_

_Song(s) listned to while writing this and to listen to while reading if you so choose._  
_**Song:** Nothings Gonna Change My Love For You._  
_**By:** Kaori Kobayashi ((Saxophone cover))_

_**Note Extra:** I want to apologize for those friends who are awaiting messages from me ((you know who you are)); my key board at home broke, so now I am not able to send messages. Another apology goes out to all of you ((readers)) for the wait on this. I do all my typing at the library and I have not had time to come down here in the last couple weeks._

_I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it!_

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

* * *

_**In public Dwalin hid the deepest part of his affection. But behind closed doors, Dwalin showed what he didn't around others. Showed he was a lover; the romantic he was deep in the centre of his core. He laid bare all he was – a fighter, and a love.**_

* * *

Ori hadn't known how Dwalin did it right under his nose, but it made him smile.

Tonight he had gotten the good luck of having his bedroll placed beside the wall of rock. Nori's was beside his and Dori's beside Nori's. It set the perfect chance for something like this to happen.

Ori lay on his side, face to the wall. The blanket of his bedroll almost completely hid his entire body.

Everyone was tucked in for the night; a guard on duty, though not Dwalin.

Ori's smiled deepened and the love in his eyes sparkled. He smelled the bouquet of assorted wild flowers, held together with a purple ribbon, reading the small note again; it was as if he could hear Dwalin's voice whispering the words as he read.

_**"My dearest love, I must see you again tonight.**_  
_**Being a part from you is killing me.**_  
_**Meet me tonight in the field where the wild flowers grow.**_  
_**Love,**_  
_**Your secret admirer."**_

Ori could not help but giggle quietly; secret admirer. Ori knew it was Dwalin, but it was romantic of him.

Ori turned over his shoulder and looked at Dwalin. Dwalin lay at the far end of the cave with his back turned to him.

Ori wondered if Dwalin was sleeping. He wasn't sure how this was to work out either, but he smiled and wished it where Dwalin in his arms instead of the wild flowers, though they were beautiful all the same.

Ori turned back and curled in more. His arms wrapped around the flowers and he held them closer to his chest, but not tightly as to squish and smother them. Ori berried his nose in they're peddles and closed his eyes, dreaming of him and Dwalin together in the field of wild flowers.

* * *

Ori opened his eyes to a feeling that he had forgotten something important. He felt excited for something he could not remember. Seeing the flowers in his arms quickly reminded him though. Ori had not realized he had fallen a sleep; it was so light of one. Ori sat up on an elbow and looked past his shoulder. Dwalin's bedroll was empty.

Ori looked around, everyone was still sleeping and the fire was still burning. How long was it since Dwalin left? Ori wondered, turning back. He wondered too, if Dwalin had quietly kneeled at his side and gently kissed him. If Dwalin whispered sweet nothings into his ear before he left.

Ori felt his heart flutter at the image those thoughts brung. It was so like Dwalin. He smelled the flowers with a smile then laid them down gently on his bedroll. Ori slipped out of the covers and laid the note between the flowers. He covered them and tiptoed out of the circle of sleeping companions.

Hiding against the wall of rock, Ori peeked out. Dori was on watch tonight; of all people. Ori would not let it stop him though, nothing could stop love.

Ori stepped out and slowly approached Dori. He was nervous. Dori heard the shy foot steps even before Ori made it to his side though, and turned to see who it was. A little surprised and a little bit of confusion formed immediately on Dori's face.

_**"Ori-"**_  
But Dori could not finish. Ori gave Dori the answer immediately.

_**"I have to go to the washroom."**_  
_**"All right."**_

Dori stood up, but Ori just looked at his feet and rolled his hands nervously in one another. Dori again was confused.

Ori put on his best 'innocently shy' looking face and pretended to be embarrassed. It was the little white lie he had perfected.

_**"I-I'd like some privacy please."**_  
Ori whispered. He rubbed the tip of his boot into the dirt and willed a light blush to dust across his cheeks.

Well, it worked.

Dori nodded and sat down again. He would not let his little brother off that easily though.  
_**"Don't go to far Ori and don't take to long."**_

Ori nodded but still held the forged embarrassment and walked into the trees. Ori went to push a branch from his way, but paused to look back at Dori. The look changed to a genuinely guilty expression. Ori felt bad that he lied to his older brother, but he could not tell Dori the truth. Dori would be so upset and would never give their relationship his blessing.

Ori brushed the branch a side and walked through the trees with a smile. Love was never wrong and Ori was happy.

* * *

Dwalin was standing almost centered in the middle of the field when Ori looked out from the edge of the trees. He wasn't doing much, just standing with his back to the woods and arms folded behind him.

Dwalin was illuminated with the field and flowers from a large moon that hung in a clear sky. It was so bright that it dispelled the shinning of the stars and was like daylight at night.

Ori felt his heart beat faster. His breath almost came in heavy, but he kept himself calm. Ori stepped out slowly and stood before Dwalin with hands folded in front of him.

Dwalin turned his head slightly. He was able to see Ori out of the corner of his eye and it made him smile. Dwalin had been waiting for him. Dwalin turned and for a moment both just stared into each others eyes from a distance.

Dwalin opened his arms, silently telling Ori to come to him. Ori smiled wider and his face lit up like the moon. He ran the distance between them and into Dwalin's arms. Ori threw his arms around Dwalin's neck and Dwalin's closed around Ori's waist. Their lips met immediately in a passionate kiss. Ori's stomach twisted and fluttered. His knees went weak and almost buckled under him. Dwalin's lips always had that affect on him.

They pulled back from one another and stared into each others eyes. Ori lightly panted; his breath had been taken away. His cheeks swelled with pink, but he was beaming.

_**"Why hadn't you come sooner?"**_  
Dwalin question quietly, in his gruff voice.

_**"Im sorry. I was dreaming."**_  
Ori closed his eyes and tilted his head away. But Dwalin placed gentle fingers at Ori's chin and turned his head back slowly.

_**"Why dream when reality is far better?"**_  
Ori could not keep the smile away or his light giggle. Dwalin was smiling back at him also.

Ori leaned up, but hadn't needed to too much. Dwalin leaned down and met Ori half way. They kissed slowly, moving their lips together. They moved closer and pressed against each others body. Ori slid his hand up the back of Dwalin's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. The other went sliding over Dwalin's shoulder and down to rest on Dwalin's chest.

Dwalin's hands also moved. They went to Ori's bottom and there they gripped. It gave Ori sudden butterflies. Dwalin pulled Ori's lower body closer and pressed it harder against himself. But Dwalin also pushed his lover body back. Both were a little more aroused then either of them thought, and gently both began to rub against one another as their kiss got more intense.

Dwalin's hands squeezed Ori's plump behind and Ori made the quietest noise. It was music to Dwalin's ears. Again Dwalin squeezed to get another sound out of Ori, and another sound he was given.

Ori pulled away from Dwalin, but only so much that he could look into Dwalin's eyes. He panted softly and his face was cutely flushed with pink. Dwalin looked back with an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his lips.

_**"T-thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."**_  
Ori always had to thank for gifts given to him. It was the polite thing to do, but Dwalin's lips and hands almost made Ori forget.

_**"I love wild flowers"**_  
Dwalin was happy to hear words like that, but he knew Ori would.

_**"I thought so. I remember you telling me once that you did."**_  
Ori beamed brightly again. Dwalin remember that? Ori sprang onto his tippy-toes and kissed Dwalin with much passion. He pulled away again however much too soon for Dwalin, though Dwalin liked what Ori wanted to ask far better.

_**"Make love to me?"**_  
Ori's face turned so innocent as he asked that in a soft whisper. And how could Dwalin refuse when Ori looked at him like that? Dwalin couldn't.

Dwalin's face became somewhat serious, but still his look held the sort of softness only Ori was allowed to see. Dwalin brought a hand to Ori's cheek and caressed it slowly. Ori closed his eyes and leaned into it.

_**"Whatever my little scribe wishes."**_  
Dwalin whispered back. Ori opened his eyes slowly and Dwalin removed his hand from Ori's face. Dwalin stared into Ori's tender brown eyes while slowly undoing the top button to his fur coat. But he glanced down when he felt hands stopping his.

Dwalin looked back up to see Ori smiling and looking back. Ori gently laid his hands atop of Dwalin's larger ones, and together they continued to unbutton the rest. Ori slowly ran his hands along Dwalin's chest once the last button had been undone and slipped Dwalin's coat over his muscled shoulders and down his arms. The coat fell around Dwalin's feet and there they left it.

Dwalin went to unlace his under-tunic, but Ori gently brushed his hands away. Dwalin complied and placed his hands on Ori's waist. Ori unlaced the shirt with nimble fingers while Dwalin watched with a light smile.

All laces undone, Ori pulled the bottom of the tunic up and didn't mind Dwalin's help. Dwalin helped with one hand to slip it off his other arm and ducked into the shirt hole, slipping it over his head. He discarded it to the ground with the fur coat, and Ori never could help keeping his hands off Dwalin's chest when it was laid bare in front of him.

Ori pressed his body close and laid his head down on Dwalin's strong chest. His eyes closed as he listened closely to Dwalin's heart beat and ran a hand through the thick hair.

Ori loved the hair that riddled Dwalin's body and loved being able to feel and play with it as he pleased.

Dwalin snuck an arm around Ori's waist and gently lifted Ori's chin up with a curled finger. He leaned down only a short ways, and they kissed passionately as they always did, getting butterflies and rugged breath. Then they continued on with undressing each other. It was Ori's turn to discard his cloak, knitted cardigan and undershirt. It was easy and done at a nice pace with Dwalin's help.

Being bare in front of Dwalin turned Ori on a little more, but letting Dwalin touch whatever he liked made Ori's arousal ach, perhaps far to much.

Ori squeezed his knees together and whimpered lightly. He squirmed slightly at Dwalin's lips kissing lightly at his neck, and then nipping at his collar bone. Dwalin lowered himself slowly down on one knee, all the while kissing down Ori's chest to his stomach and hands smoothly running up Ori's back.

Dwalin kissed Ori's bellybutton and trailed his lips along the thin hair that traveled down from there. He lightly nipped the skin above the waist or Ori's trousers and felt goose-bumps prickle up on it from a light shiver that went through his little scribe.

Dwalin pulled back only slightly and pulled the lacing of Ori's trousers lose. He pulled the opening a part to see Ori's arousal peaking up. Dwalin smiled. He closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Ori's waist. He pulled Ori's hips close, pressing his face into Ori's lower belly.

Dwalin rubbed his nose against the skin between the open lace flaps and kissed it too. His beard tickled Ori's skin there and sent Ori's stomach twisting into knots. Ori clutched the back of Dwalin's head, not knowing what else he could hold onto and very much needed it.

_**"Dwalin."**_  
Breathlessly Ori called, perhaps much to low. But Dwalin lifted his head and met Ori's hooded-eyes. They were full of passion and full of love.

_**"Hmm?"**_  
Dwalin hummed in question. Ori tried, but all he could do was slowly pant and look to adorable with his red face. Dwalin didn't need an answer back, he already knew.

Dwalin gave a smile and slid his hands back around to the front of Ori's waist. He slipped Ori's trousers down his legs and Ori stepped out of them slowly. Dwalin tossed them aside and gently kissed the skin bellow Ori's navel one last time before getting off his knee.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori's upper back and brung him close. Ori allowed himself to be and rest both hands against Dwalin's chest as they began to kiss again.

Ori left Dwalin's lips slowly and then slowly left his body too. Ori left a hand against Dwalin's chest and smiled at him as he walked away. Ori's hand slipped down and off Dwalin's muscle, and Ori walked ((the remaining steps)) looking ahead.

Making love among the wild flowers was like a dream come true and that's were Ori laid himself down – among the many coloured wild flowers ((not far away from where Dwalin now stood alone)).

* * *

Dwalin shook his head slightly at Ori walking away. How he loved the smaller Dwarf so very much. Dwalin unlaced his trousers and removed them from his body. He left them in the heap and followed Ori to where he lay.

Ori lay on his side and smiled at Dwalin over his shoulder. Dwalin knelt on his knees behind Ori and ran a hand slowly along his hips and up his side. But Ori took it and wrapped it around him. Dwalin let Ori do so and laid his hand flat against Ori's pelvis.

Dwalin lay down behind Ori and began kissing at Ori's shoulder. He pressed himself to Ori and kissed all along his arm and back. Ori beamed, but closed his eyes and leaned his head back some. Ori enjoyed the way Dwalin explored his body using his lips. He hoped that he'd be able to do the same to Dwalin at some point in their relationship and learn all the things Dwalin liked while making love.

Dwalin brought his lips back along Ori's shoulder and kissed along his neck. Ori gave Dwalin as much neck as he could by laying his head down, and placed his hand on Dwalin's.

Ori was ready; he wanted Dwalin to make love to him. He wanted them to be close and wanted them to enjoy this together as one.

Ori curled up more on his side and drew his knees up to press against his chest. Dwalin understood and was ready also. He shifted his body and fit himself into place with Ori. Ori's bottom fit into the grove Dwalin's legs shaped, his arousal pressing against Ori's bottom and lower back; perfectly spooning together.

Ori relaxed his legs a top Dwalin's and relaxed the rest of his body against Dwalin's again. They were so close to one another, it was as if they truly did share the same flesh.

Dwalin lightly rubbed himself against Ori's bottom while he pressed against Ori's pelvis, pushing Ori against him as he rubbed. Ori helped also and pushed his bottom back lightly, enjoying what Dwalin was doing just the same.

Ori panted lightly and Dwalin too. Ori turned his head; his shoulder pressing into Dwalin ((with no choice)) and removed his hand from Dwalin's to raise it to Dwalin's head. It grasped the back firmly and Ori pulled it to bring their faces close. Dwalin let his head be brought down and they kissed each others lips well enough.

As their lips moved together, tongues poking out to touch lightly now and again, Dwalin ran his hand to Ori's hip and gripped it. Dwalin only needed top shifted slightly to slip between Ori's pump cheeks and press against the tight entrance. He moved his hips back and forward once to slip his tip slowly inside.

Ori's lips opened in a gasp against Dwalin's, as Dwalin thrust his hips gently and pushed further inside. Ori gasped again while Dwalin drove smoothly until he was settled fully into Ori's warm rump. Dwalin kissed Ori the entire moment, but gave his own low grunt and squeezed Ori's hip to show it felt good to him also.

Dwalin gave Ori a minute and rested inside without a single movement. It was only their second time making love and it did sting a bit, but Ori wasn't in much pain like the first time. He appreciated Dwalin's gentleness and consideration though. Who would have thought such a fierce-looking warrior could have such softness too?

Ori pressed his lips back to Dwalin's and pushed his bottom back too. Ori got a shock of pleasure through his body that made him moan and dig his fingers into the back of Dwalin's head. Dwalin liked it and placed his hand back onto Ori's pelvis to push Ori's bottom against him again and hear another pleasured moan.

Ori got the hint and pushed onto Dwalin a second time and a second time moaned from the pleasure. Dwalin smiled into their kiss and knew it was alright to move, so he did.

Dwalin started slowly. He pulled his hips away, but not far, and pulled out only a bit. He pushed his hips back and drove his arousal fully back in. It was smooth enough not to even be felt, but Ori could feel every inch of Dwalin's thick arousal going through him no matter how smooth or how slow.

Ori's eyes fluttered as Dwalin drew his hips back and slipped his arousal out, then pushed it back into him again. Dwalin did so a couple of times, kissing Ori and getting him to quietly make sweet sounds. But it was when Ori ran his hand down Dwalin's arm and gripped the back of Dwalin's hand and started to move his hips back, that Dwalin put on a bit more pace.

Dwalin thrust continuously into Ori now, grunting into Ori's ear and pressing his chest against Ori's back. Ori's every second breath was a low, sweet noise. Ori moved with Dwalin to the best of his ability, pressing his bottom back and pushing himself onto Dwalin's arousal each time Dwalin thrust back into him.

Ori was pink in the face and Dwalin had beads of sweat forming along his brow. Dwalin grunted and Ori held his eyes closed, letting tiny moans escape him.

From Ori's pelvis, Dwalin ran his hand down between Ori's bent legs. Dwalin felt every inch of skin and then every inch of hair around Ori's erection. Dwalin grasped Ori's arousal lightly, but firmly enough to create wonderful-feeling friction.

Ori gasped and let out another sound being between a moan and whimper. He laid his head back and gripped Dwalin's forearm as Dwalin stroked his length in time with their thrusts.

Dwalin stroked and thrust into Ori smoothly at the tender pace, until Ori started to let out the odd, but adorable, squeaks he had when they first made love. It was a sound uniquely Ori's and Dwalin loved it.

Dwalin kissed Ori's neck, stroking him and picked the pace up a bit. Ori was close, Ori knew and Dwalin could tell. When Ori's squeaking got more rapid, Ori's bottom pushed harder against him, and Ori's slick hole began to get tighter, Dwalin knew.

Dwalin thrust into Ori a good couple more times to get himself close and Ori to the brink. Then with one last thrust, the greatest he could manage, Dwalin grit his teeth, let out a loud grunt and drove his erection as deeply as he could to hit that sweet spot in Ori as they both came.

Dwalin hit his mark.

Ori cried out loud, eyes opening in a sudden wave of great pleasure and spilt himself all over his inner thighs and Dwalin's hand. Ori's hole tightened around Dwalin even more then the first time, and gave Dwalin no chance to thrust even once more. Dwalin came balls deep in Ori, grunting loudly himself and sweating far more then before.

* * *

They enjoyed the sensation together and came down from the pleasure with smiles upon their faces, as they completely relaxed against one another in the patch of wild flowers.

Ori panted and leaned back into Dwalin. Dwalin panted with Ori and brought his hand to rest against Ori's lower tummy, kissing gently at Ori's slick shoulder.

The kiss made Ori smile more and when he felt he had enough energy, he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Dwalin.

"I love you Dwalin."  
Ori whispered. Dwalin smiled and leaned in, kissing Ori's now red lips. Ori let him pull back; knowing Dwalin was finally going to say it back. Dwalin did open his mouth to speak, but never got the words out.

An all too familiar voice rang through the field, which made Ori's eyes pop and his entire body tense, cried out his name of sheer horror.

* * *

_**Karma sutra Sexy Position: The Curled Angle ((AKA - Anjou-Style))**_

_**The woman curls up on her side, knees drawn up and the man spoons her from behind. Penetration is fairly easy from his position and the man can reach around to play her breasts or clit.**_

_**Especially recommended for pregnant woman, this can be adapted so that she doesn't have to bring her knees up quite so far and thus avoids squishing her "bump".**_

* * *

_**((Extra)) Note extra:** Why Yes, they do leave their boots on while making love! xD  
That's a little detail I always forget about xP Sorry._

_Ya long love scene! But true romance is never quick! Romantic lovers like to take their time and savor each others bodies – the feeling; the tastes; the connection! They get to know each others bodies and get to know what their beloved likes during passion!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So chapter 4 *gives an unenthusiastic YAY*._  
_Im so sorry to make you wait this long for the update, and I apologize for how it's written._  
_I guess it's not all that bad, but there are parts that I do not like and wish to change. However at this time I cannot._  
_I hope it is written well enough for you all to enjoy though._

_I REALLY want to give a special thank you to all those who have favorite, followed and reviewed! See all those really made me smile and really brightened up my days. I hope you will be pleased with this chapter, if not I apologize a hundred times over._

**_Extra Note:_**  
_Lets keep in mind that as sweet and as innocent as Ori is, he is still a Dwarf and being a Dwarf means he can be just as stubborn as any other ((and probably is at times)).  
I can just see Dori striking anyone who messes with his little brother, even others in the company! And on that note - NO BODY FUCKS DORI'S LITTLE BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!  
__((No songs this time, so feel free to listen to whatever you like or nothing at all.))_

**_REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**"ORI!"**_  
Ori was instantly shaken by the voice; it filled him with complete horror. Dwalin too was immediately aware and cursed low in Khuzdul. He wasn't shaken by this; he had been through worse, still however he did well to avoid something of this kind ever happening. Dwalin had no choice but to face it now.

Ori and Dwalin split apart immediately upon hearing the horrified voice. Ori got onto his hands and knees, looking about him frantically for his clothing. He stopped looking when his eyes landed on them a good distance away. Ori drew in a shaky breath and slowly turned his head back. His eyes the whole time where focused on the grass, wide with fear. Ori was afraid, but he swallowed hard and slowly brought his eyes up to see Dori standing at the edge of the field.

Dori's eyes were wider then dinner plates, staring at Ori and Dwalin naked and laying together. This really could not be true; his eyes had to be deceiving him. But the scene in front of him was not melting away. He was almost frozen with shock, but then the images of Dwalin and Ori from the day before came flooding back.

He knew Dwalin was up to something and he knew it involved his baby brother. Now he understood. Dori was just sorry he hadn't known sooner, but he'd make Dwalin pay for what he had done to Ori.

Dori's face suddenly twisted into an outraged expression and Dori saw red. He was beyond angry. Dori's breathing started coming in heavy and his teeth clenched together tightly. Dori bore the deadliest glare into Dwalin. He clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles went white and barreled towards Dwalin as fast as his feet would allow him to go.

Dwalin was a little more straightforward and stood to his feet immediately, but he wasn't standing on them for long. Dori caught up to Dwalin's position quickly and caught Dwalin off guard, giving him no time to react.

Dori swung a hard, angry right hook into Dwalin's jaw and knocked the warrior back on his ass.

It took Dwalin by surprise and Ori too. Ori let out a small shriek and flinched away with tightly sealed eyes at Dori's sudden attack on Dwalin. But Ori looked back quickly with fright and worry playing on his face.

Dori towered over Dwalin and gave a loud growl.

Ori was shaking. His breathing was uneven and he didn't know what he should do. Ori's hands barely reached out towards Dwalin wanting to see if Dwalin was alright, but he pulled them back and got to his feet.

Ori quickly grabbed hold of Dori's arm and tugged at it to keep Dori away from striking Dwalin any further. But it had hardly any strength to it.

_**"Stop Dori stop! I-its not like that! Stop!"**_  
Ori hastily spoke even though his voice shook. Dori didn't seem to listen though.

Dori did not even so much as glance at Ori, Dwalin was his only focus. Dori pulled his arm free from Ori's hands with a rough jerk then threw his arm out in front of Ori to shield and protect him.

_**"Who the fuck do you think you are!?"**_  
Dori roared down at Dwalin, eyes ablaze more then before.

Dwalin gave a low groan and gripped his jaw with a large hand. He had felt worse pain before, but Dori sure threw one hell of a punch. Dwalin tried to flex and move his jaw, but only found the pain worsened when he did. It was severely painful to try moving his jaw or open his mouth; Dori must have knocked his jaw out of place with that right hook and gave him a sudden case of lockjaw.

A deep groan came from Dwalin again, but he looked up at Dori who was going red in the face with anger. If Dwalin was able to open his mouth, he'd have explained it all. Dwalin stood to his feet again, still holding his jaw.

_**"Huh? Who the fuck do you think you are!?"**_  
Dori got louder as his anger boiled further. He shoved Dwalin with all his might and Dwalin stumbled backwards. Dwalin fell back again, but this time caught himself on the ground with a hand.

Dwalin's face now also turned to a look of irritation and a bit of anger too. If there was one thing that shortened Dwalin's fuse, it was someone pushing him. Dwalin slowly rose to his feet for the third time and pointed a finger at Dori, giving him a look that warned Dori not to do that again.

Ori grabbed Dori's arm again and again tried to restrain him.

_**"Stop it!"**_  
Dori again pulled his arm free, this time pushing Ori back behind him. But Ori wasn't going to stop trying and this time gripped Dori's clothing and continued to tug at him. Dori didn't stop his assault on Dwalin either however.

This time Dori swung again, but towards Dwalin at an angel that Dwalin could dodge easily. Dwalin was better prepared for it this time and was able to side step it, but Dwalin didn't try to strike Dori back. He was aware of what Ori was doing and knew Ori well enough that he wouldn't want him to harm his brother ((for any reason)), though Dori deserved it.

Ori hadn't expected Dori to move suddenly and jerked forward with Dori's body. Ori stumbled though, not prepared for that, and landed on his hands and knees in the grass again. He got right back up, one knee at a time.

_**"How dare you! Your worse then Orc scum!"**_  
Dori spat out at Dwalin, but he had gone much too far comparing Dwalin to anything Orcish or anything below it.

Dwalin's anger flared as well at that. Screw what Ori didn't want him to do! Dori needed a good knock to the head and Ori might be upset with him for a while, but Dori just drew the straw that broke then camels back!

Dwalin drew a fist, but Ori came rushing to him before he could throw it. Ori placed his shaking hand on Dwalin's chest and drew in quivering breaths. Ori was looking back at Dori, but then looked up at Dwalin.

Ori went to speak Dwalin's name, but instead was jerked away from him. Ori let out a small yelp; Dori might have pulled a little harder then he meant too.

_**"Stay away from him Ori!"**_  
Dori held Ori's for-arm and kept him close.

_**"No!"**_  
Ori struggled though, trying to get out of Dori's grip. However Dori was stronger then him.

Dwalin huffed and now also saw red at the way Dori was holding Ori.

Dwalin clenched his jaw firmer then before and with great force, forced it back in to pop back into place. The pain was excruciating, but it hardly seemed to faze Dwalin; there was far too much anger and adrenalin pumping through him.

_**"Stop coddling him like that! Ori isn't a Dwarfling; he's capable of caring for himself and making his own damn decisions!"**_  
Dwalin truly believed Dori needed to stop controlling Ori and let the lad live his own life, but this was Dori he was talking about.

_**"I know whats best for him because Im his family, so don't tell me how to take care of him!"**_  
Dori stepped closer to Dwalin and got in his face. Ori pulled away with all his might and did all he could to get out Dori's grasp.

Dwalin could no longer stand Dori and was done spitting words at him. Without warning and with all the strength he could muster up, Dwalin threw his head forward and smashed his skull against Dori's. Dori went falling back, releasing Ori in the process, in which caused Ori to stumble and fall backwards into the grass also.

Dori lay there at Dwalin's feet for a moment completely dazed. A trickle of blood ran down Dori's forehead to his brow from a well sized split in the skin. Dori came out of the haze and quickly getting to his feet. He ran at Dwalin and tackled him hard to the ground.

Dori and Dwalin rolled in a heap of rage all over the grass, trying to get the upper hand on the other. They threw punches and knees; more heads crushing against heads and even went as low as to grab at each others beards.

Ori got back on his feet, one knee at a time, and gapped in horror that the two in front of him were creating.

_**"Stop it! Stop it!"**_  
Ori screamed at both of them, but they didn't. Ori clenched his teeth and balled his fists, but not out of anger and did the only thing he could think of – he ran towards them and tried to pull them apart.

Dwalin had been on top and was striking Dori when Ori grasped his large forearm.

_**"Stop it!"**_  
Ori kept repeating himself as he pulled on Dwalin's arm, and surprisingly Ori was able to pry them apart. Ori got Dwalin off Dori and haled Dwalin up onto his feet.

Dwalin's breathing came in heavy and he was filled with rage. He was willing to tear his arm out of Ori's grasp and push the younger one away, but when he turned to look at Ori, his anger level was completely depleted.

Ori was looking up at him. Ori's once bright brown eyes were misted over and tears were welling up above the bottom eye-lids. His lips were curved in a long frown and his bottom lip was shaking just the slightest bit.

Ori took in shaking pre-cry breaths and Dwalin realized now what they had done. And though he would not admit it ((in the publics eye)), seeing Ori's face hold such a look of sorrow, struck his stone-hard heart with great pain.

Dwalin could feel Ori's hands shaking on his bicep and looked at Dori who was getting up slowly. Like his own, Dori's face was covered in blood and gashes from their blows. Most of Dori's intricately styled hair and beard had been forcefully pulled out of the many braids and needed re-doing.

Dwalin let out a breath somewhere between a growl and a sigh, and pulled Ori into his chest, holding him firmly but tenderly. Ori instantly buried his face into Dwalin's disarrayed beard and started to cry softly. Not one sound was made and anyone would have been able to tell by the way Ori's body visibly shook.

The moment Dori was standing on his own feet again, he glared at Dwalin viciously. Dwalin glared back, but didn't make any sort of movement. However Dori moved to do so on Dwalin, but Ori turned his head and looked at Dori out of the corner of his teary eyes. It stopped Dori instantly, the look on Ori's face – half buried by beard, puffy and red around the eyes, tears dripping down flushed cheeks, snot running down Ori's upper lip. Just then Dori realized too; Ori hadn't needed to see such fighting between them.

Dori controlled himself and held back, taking a rough breath in. Both Dwarves glared each other down for a long moment, till Dori got enough will to pry his eyes away from Dwalin's. He looked about the ground until he found the heap of clothing, then walked towards it and started sifting through for every piece of Ori's clothing. Once gathered, Dori kicked Dwalin's aside and stalked back to them.

He walked right up and grabbed a hold of Dwalin's arm; the one that held Ori tightly. Dori squeezed and Dwalin growled low. They kept glaring deeply into each others eyes, neither daring to look away. Roughly and with great force, Dori yanked Dwalin's arm away. Ori was then pulled away from Dwalin, though did try to resist some by grabbing handfuls of Dwalin's beard or anything else Ori could get a hold of. Ori wasn't able to hold on with much strength though; his body felt drained of most of its energy from crying so much.

Ori wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the ground with heavy eyes; sniffling some. Dori took Ori's cloak that hung from his arm and draped it over Ori's shoulders. Weakly Ori pulled it closed from each side.

Dori placed his hands on Ori's shoulders and gently started to lead them away. Dwalin watched without a word or movement, but when Dori passed both scowled at each other.

_**"I swear to Mahal, if you ever so much as look at him again, I'll throttle you in your sleep."**_  
Dori whispered just enough so Dwalin could hear and Ori could not. Dwalin's fists balled tightly at his sides and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from striking Dori or saying something in unjust to him.

Dwalin had never before let anyone get away with threatening his life ((or those of his loved ones)), and if this didn't prove his love to Ori then let him be damned!

Dori walked Ori slowly back across the field as Dwalin watched on. Ori didn't once lift his head, not until Dori got him to the trees. Ori picked his head up then and looked back at Dwalin from over his shoulder.

Ori wasn't crying anymore, but the look on his face showed just how broken he was. Dwalin gave Ori a similar look back.

Ori whimpered low and pulled in Dori's hold, trying to move back towards Dwalin. But Dori forced Ori forward and back through the trees. All the while getting Ori back to camp, Dori tried to bring him some comfort through gentle words.

_**"Its alright your safe now Ori. I promise you, no one will do such a thing to you again."**_  
Ori took in another shaky, pre-cry breath and shook his head so slightly.

The second they stepped out from the trees, Dori directed Ori to the spot he choose to sit at while keeping watch and sat Ori down first then sat down in front of him, cross legged. Dori put the clothing hung on his arm beside him, and for a moment watched his youngest brother.

Dori felt sever pain at letting any thing of this sort happen to his baby brother, though he really wasn't understanding the truth of it at all.

Dori cupped the sides of Ori's face and leaned in, kissing Ori's forehead lightly. Ori lifted his head and looked into Dori's eyes for the first time since he and Dwalin had been caught. Dori looked back with a sad smile.

_**"Lets get you dressed, tomorrow before breakfast we'll get you down to the river and get you all washed up."**_  
Dori whispered, but Ori didn't say anything back.

Dori carefully slipped the cloak off Ori and picked up his undershirt. He popped it over Ori's head and instantly Ori slipped his arms in. It was quiet between them for a while as Dori dressed Ori in the rest of his clothing, but when it was done Dori pulled his little brother in for a tender hug.

Dori held him tight and close and though Ori only wanted Dwalin right this moment, Ori let himself rest into Dori's chest.

_**"Im sorry I wasn't there to prevent it; to protect you."**_  
Dori whispered into Ori's ear while he gently stroked the back of Ori's hair.

_**"I knew he was up to no good. I should have taken more caution! I will never let that happened to you again! I wont let you out of my sight for even a second!"**_  
Dori had this crazy notion that Ori was shaken up and traumatized by the whole ordeal, but Ori wasn't; it wasn't like that at all.

Ori pulled away from his brother and gave him a hard look; it was the first time Ori had ever shown such a face to anyone.

_**"No! I-it's not like that at all! It's not his fault! I-"**_  
Dori pulled Ori back into his chest and interrupted him.

_**"What he has done to you isn't your fault, and I promise you he isn't going to get away with this!"**_  
Ori let out a low huff and pulled away from Dori again, though he struggled too. Ori huffed again and clenched his fists, he was becoming frustrated.

_**"Stop blaming Dwalin, it isn't his fault! He loves me and he's gentle with me!"**_  
_**"Oh Ori no, no."**_  
Dori placed a hand on the side of Ori's head and stroked his hair.

_**"He only said that so you would give into his need Ori."**_  
Ori slapped Dori's hand away and stood up quickly.

_**"No he wasn't! You're not listening!"**_  
Ori placed both hands on his head and gripped his hair tightly. He let out a frustrated noise somewhere between a cry and a growl; why was Dori not understanding!?

_**"Ori!"**_  
Dori went to get up, but Ori stomped off upset.

_**"Im going to bed!"**_  
Dori let Ori go, shaking his head and watching after him with sorrowful eyes. Dori was older and had witnessed many things far before Ori was even a twinkle in their mother's eyes. He knew all the tricks in the book that others used to get sexual pleasure out of others. This was the most cruelest – making an innocent lad think he's found his one then trash him like a piece of rusted metal! Well Dori wouldn't let Dwalin get away with doing that to Ori.

Ori nearly ripped the covers off and dived into his bedroll. He wrapped the covers over his body and head, and curled himself into a ball.

The flowers Dwalin had picked for him were tossed to the side, and for the first time Ori quietly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Dori grumbled angrily by the fire. All his intricate braids had been destroyed during the fight between him and Dwalin. Dori was so picky and was quite the perfectionist when it came to… well everything ((one being his hair especially)). It took Dori hours to get his hair braided so complicated and to his desired perfection. Now Dori would have to redo it all and it would take hours as it always did.

So Dori pulled out the silver clips in each of his braids, which were many, and unraveled the parts of the braids that were still wound. He ran his fingers through his long hair and long beard to loosen the strains up, then took out his comb and pocket mirror, that were beautifully designed and crafted, and started braiding it all again.

* * *

Ori cried for a long time and it wasn't as quiet as he thought. The bedroll beside Ori's ruffled and a body rolled to the side. A quiet groan came and a head popped off the pillow.

Nori only opened one eye and looked at Ori's bedroll with it. He could hear the sobs coming from under the blankets. Nori let himself roll onto his back and his head fall back against the pillow. He groaned again laying there still as stone for a split second, then sprang up quickly and turning on his side towards Ori's bedroll.

Nori propped himself up on an elbow and put a hand on the lump in the bedroll covers.

_**"Ori"**_  
Nori whispered low and lightly shook the body he felt under his hand. There was no response other then the sobs suddenly going quiet.

_**"Ori!"**_  
Nori whispered a little louder and shook him a little harder. There was still no verbal response, but now the body shifted under the blankets and tried to move away; it felt more like it was curling though.

Nori let out a sigh and stopped trying to get a response out of Ori by shaking him. He thought about it for no more then a second before removing his hand and tugging at the blanket. It took a little bit of strength to get part of it from under Ori's body, but Nori managed.

Nori only lifted up the side of the blanket closest to him and shuffled his way under. Surprisingly, Ori's bedroll blanket was large enough to completely cover Nori too.

_**"Ori"**_  
Nori whispered again, feeling around blindly. He felt something kind of long and soft. Following it up, Nori felt something fort of round and bony. He squeezed it gently to get a good feel of what it was, and then slowly brought his hand along it further.

Oh, that was Ori's shoulder; Nori came to conclude quickly at feeling a braid further up.

Nori put his hand back on Ori's shoulder and leaned his face to what he thought was the side of Ori's.

_**"Ori what ya crying for?"**_  
Nori whispered. The shoulder and head shrunk away from him, but not far.

Ori curled himself inwards more, hiding his face in his arms and between his elbows. He wanted Nori to go away and leave him alone, and he didn't want to talk about it. But Nori wrapped an arm around Ori's that were blocking his face and pushed on.

_**"Hey alright kid, whatever it is you can tell yer big brother."**_  
Nori gave Ori a squeeze with his arm, like an awkward, but meaningful hug.

_**"It'll just be between us, whatever it is."**_  
It was silent after that, but then Ori's body shifted and he turned so he was facing his older brother.

Nori smiled and looked at what he thought was Ori's face, though he couldn't see anything well under the covers. Ori tried to see Nori's as well, looking back and forth. Opened and closed his mouth, wanting to tell Nori because honestly, Nori made him feel secure and like he could. But the words couldn't get past the lump tightening his throat.

Ori's eyes squinted up with his quivering frown, and Ori began to sob again. Ori threw his arms around Nori's torso and buried his face into his chest.

Nori immediately wrapped Ori up in his arms and held him close. He hushed Ori quietly and tried to reassure him that everything would be alright.

* * *

_**((Extra)) Extra Note:**_  
_I can see Nori really sticking up for Ori when Dori is getting to overly protective. I can see the two arguing over Ori - Nori is on the side of letting Ori do what he likes ((Let the kid go, he's responsible enough)) and Dori is on the side that Ori cant go out by himself ((far to dangerous!)). When Dori is really getting to Ori, Ori runs to Nori who is far more lenient with him ((but of course would always watch over and protect him)) and comforts him, sometimes even sneaks Ori out to where he wanted to go._


	5. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

_Many thanks to those of you who have recently read, reviewed, faved and followed ((and to those who have done before)). For your encouragement to get the next chapters out. And many thanks to those of you who have stayed faithful to the story and are eagerly awaiting the next updates._

_Im VERY sorry the story has come to a sudden stop. I plan on updating until the story is finished, however updating is not possible at this moment. I promise when I can update I absolutely will. I give you my word! I hope you readers can hang in there... I am REALLY REALLY sorry!_

_I also apologize for getting hopes up that this might actually be a chapter update and not a lousy, depressing note. It might be many days yet till the next update due to living complications. Many sorrys._

**- Kuma Naru :(**


End file.
